The principal goal of this work proposed is the development of a lasting percutaneous conduit - epidermis interface. To achieve this goal we propose a novel idea. In order to avoid the failure mode of marsupialization, typical to epidermal healing around foreign material, we propose to directly interface the conduit with gut mucosa that has been implanted into the skin. The gut wall heals to cannula but is not known to marsupialize, although specific reference was not found in the literature. In our own preliminary experiments sections of intestinal wall healed both into the epidermis and the cannula surface. The few tests performed were not conclusive but seem to warrant a large scale investigation. During the first year jejunal wall sections and skin grafts were alternately implanted into a previously made skin defect in dogs. A percutaneous device (PD) was implanted into the center of the graft one week later. Compared with PD controls implanted into the intact (unaltered) skin, primary healing was similarly achieved in all test and control dogs. However, time to failure was in the average shorter in the test dogs. The histological investigations are not completed at this time to confirm this clinical conclusion. Further controlled studies of the healing phenomena at days 7 and 14 are undertaken to prove the validity of the following hypothesis: Primary healing is achieved around percutaneous implants, but secondary, not yet quantitated factors initiate breakdown of the interface. The final results will further the understanding of the lack of permanent PD-skin healing and will greatly assist in the development of PDs.